Inverting the polarity of output signals on the data lines can prevent liquid crystal molecules on the liquid crystal display panel from aging and can improve display quality. Common ways of polarity inversion include frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, dot inversion, etc., wherein dot inversion includes 1-line dot inversion, 2-line dot inversion, and 1+2-line dot inversion.
As far as 1 line dot inversion is concerned, in a picture mode of a 1-line dot flickering mode, all the bright pictures have a positive polarity, which results in that the liquid crystal capacitor cannot have high frequency polarity switching in either the vertical direction or the horizontal direction, thus causing serious picture flickering. 2-line dot inversion can solve the problem of picture flickering appeared in the picture mode of the 1-line dot flickering mode.
In addition, as for an array substrate that has a “dual gate line” structure and is controlled by the 1-line dot inversion mode, the polarities of pixels at the two sides of each of the data lines in the same row are arranged in a positive and negative alternating pattern, so due to the influence from data line delay, pixels at the two sides of each of the data lines in the same row will have different charging effects, thus affecting the image display quality. The 2-line dot inversion mode can effectively alleviate this phenomenon.
However, when applying the 2-line dot inversion to an array substrate having a 1-line dot inversion mode according to the prior art, the power consumption will increase.